


Past and Present but both are the Future

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Valentine's, YuReoWata, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Sometimes your heart simply wishes to link your past with your present to become your future
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru/Misono Reon
Kudos: 8





	Past and Present but both are the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three together so much (also this was written before it was discovered that Wataru calls Reon by using "-kun" on his name)

Yuto watched with a sickening feeling in his stomach as Wataru and Reon sat huddled together during the movie. Both GYROAXIA and Argonavis had finished a schedule of live shows for the week and were treating themselves to a movie night or two at each other’s sharehouses. With his two closest friends currently in a relationship together, Yuto had felt suddenly out of the usual loop. They kept him as involved as they could but when things turned to casual or subtle flirting, Yuto simply had to tune out of his surroundings or make an excuse to leave them to their own devices.

He was jealous and he knew it.

To make it worse, he was jealous of them both.

Wataru had always been the one to stay most loyal at his side since they first met and Yuto did not even doubt for a second that he’d fallen in love with him almost instantly. With Reon, they had always been close friends in high school and had many fond memories of their friendship.

Nobody else was even remotely phased by it (Nayuta of all people had even told him earlier to just shut his mouth and deal with it) and Yuto thought he was going insane. Actually insane.

Why did his heart have to silently pine for two people who were already happy together? None of it made any sense!

When the movie was over, thankfully, Yuto swiftly prepared Argonavis for their leave. He caught Nayuta eyeing him but shrugged it off and felt like he could breathe easier once he was outside. The group waved their goodbyes and set off for home.

Yuto quickly fell into step beside Wataru and put on a smile, “How was it?”

“Mn, not that interesting to be completely honest. I’m not that fussed by it”.

“More interested in your boyfriend, huh?” That came out of his mouth harsher than he intended. He winced, mumbling a soft apology.

Wataru frowned, “Are you sure you’re okay with me being with him? We’ve both noticed the way you’ve been acting, Yuu”.

“I-… I just-…,” Yuto sighed, “It’s just a matter of getting used to it. My two best friends in a relationship? That’s not as easy to deal with as you might think”.

“…I get it. To tell you the truth, Reon isn’t the first or the only person my heart wants to connect with. He just happened to feel the same way and be the first one to actually speak out about it”.

“Wait, does he know that?”

“Of course. He feels the same way”.

“But then…? Why…? …I don’t get it”.

Wataru bit his lip but failed to hide his giggle, “You’ll find out soon enough. We’ve been…talking about it for some time now”.

“But you guys look so happy together already…” Yuto held back a sigh and shook his head, “But if you two know what you’re doing then I have no say in it. So long as nobody gets too hurt then it should be fine, right?”

Wataru nodded and their conversation flowed into a different topic of talk.

* * *

Yuto was confused why Reon had text Wataru asking Yuto to come along with him to what was clearly supposed to be a restaurant date for the happy couple, but he went along anyway at Wataru’s persistence.

They sat at a table with their orders and Yuto could feel his jealousy spiking as he watched his friends interact; holding hands across the table and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. Just why was he even here?

Finishing his drink, he tried to make some excuse to leave and preferably hurl into a nearby shrub but Reon had sat him back down with such a glare that he was left without words. So, he just decided to tolerate it as much as he could until it became too much and he had an outburst.

Luckily, things did not get that far.

It didn’t start to become clear to him until he thought back on it later that evening, but he’d been epically confused on why Wataru had started to touch his leg beneath the table or stroke his thumb across his hand (almost making him choke) or why Reon was also sending him fond looks so full of love and affection from across the table with a pretty smile.

Once the unexpected evening was drawing to a close, Yuto huffed and placed his hands on his hips as the trio stood outside, his face twisted in a confused expression.

“So, do you two want to explain that to me or are we just going to leave me in the lurch forever?”

Reon and Wataru shared an amused look before the latter reached out and took hold of Yuto’s hand, their fingers curling together as his eyes glittered in the evening sun.

“Silly Yuu, we took you on a date!”

Yuto tilted his head, “A date…? But…you two are…were…huh?” He fumbled over his words.

Reon chuckled and took hold of his other hand, his fingers sliding under his sleeve and Yuto supressed a shudder of unexpected delight.

“You’re even more dense than we already knew. Wataru and I are still dating but we’ve been talking and when it came up that we both liked you as well then…we decided to try taking you out on a date and wanted to see how you reacted”.

Wataru nodded, picking up with Reon’s explanation, “We’ve admittedly caught you looking sorta jealous and came to an agreement that we should pull you into our relationship if…if you want to”.

The redhead suddenly looked nervous and Yuto found himself squeezing his hand reassuringly when his gaze ducked away. He let out a breathless laugh before a bright smile was worn on his face and he pulled both of his companions into firm hugs on either side of him.

“I might be a pretty big idiot already, but I’d be an even bigger one to pass up an offer like that! To be with the two people who won over the deepest parts of my heart? How could I say no?!”

“Y-You mean it?” Wataru stuttered.

“Seriously?! You want to?” Reon chimed hopefully.

Yuto nodded, squeezing them a little tighter, “No one compares to the both of you. No one!”

Giddy in his newfound happiness, Yuto thanked every God in the universe for gifting him two of the most important people in his life and allowing him to forever receive their love.


End file.
